Ma belle indienne
by alicja21
Summary: Edward Cullen grièvement blessé lors d’une bataille pendant la guerre de Sécession décide de déserter préférant vivre une existence calme et sereine dans l’Ouest sauvage, lorsque sa route croise celui d’une belle indienne. TOUS HUMAINS
1. Chapitre 1

**Chapitre 1**

**Coucou me revoici pour une nouvelle histoire si comme moi vous aimez les histoires qui se rapportent aux indiens et aux contrées sauvages du style « Danse avec les Loups » Alors venez ça se passe ici !**

Edward ouvrit les yeux quelques instants plus tard, il n'avait aucun souvenirs sur ce qui avait bien pu se passer tout ce qu'il savait, c'était que sa jambe le faisait atrocement souffrir et qu'il perdait beaucoup de sang, s'il ne se soignait pas au plus vite, le jeune homme rejoindrait le paradis beaucoup plus vite que prévu.

Il regarda autour de lui, il était seul sur cette étendue sauvage, Edward essaya de se lever hélas ses efforts étaient vains prit de vertige il se recoucha attendant que cette sensation de malaise disparaisse tout son corps le faisait atrocement souffrir, sa respiration était saccadée, des étoiles commencèrent à danser devant ses yeux ça y'est la fin approchée il allait mourir là seul sous un soleil brulant, sans personne, à qui il manquerait, le jeune homme avait soif il aperçut au loin sa gourde, essayant de se trainer jusqu'à elle il tendit le bras pour tenter de l'atteindre sans succès !

« MERDE !!!!!!! » Pensa-t-il, « Foutue jambe ! » Dans un élan qui lui arracha un cri de douleur il l'attrapa mais contre toute attente elle était vide ! VIDE !!!!!!!!

L'espoir qui l'avait envahit un instant plutôt se dissipa il ne lui restait plus qu'a attendre que la mort vienne le prendre ou qu'un miracle ne se produise sur cette pensée il ferma les yeux des flashs envahir son esprit comme des hurlements ou des coups de feux ! Des soldats morts jonché le sol se mélangeant à la boue et à l'odeur de sang Edward se voyait galoper avec son cheval défiant la mort à chaque instant ainsi donc c'était ça la guerre ? Tuer pour survivre ou être tuer, décidément la cruauté des hommes n'avait pas de limite !

Une larme roula le long de sa joue,

« Pfff mourir à vingt ans quel gâchis ! »

Le jeune homme voyait sa vie défilée devant ses yeux il en eut la gorge nouée pour lui mourir c'était une punition il avait fait du mal il en payait le prix à présent dans la souffrance ! Bien sûr sa mort viendrait mais elle serait lente et douloureuse, Edward savait que le temps qui lui restait été désormais compté, le jeune homme ne savait pas s'il rêverait l'aube le lendemain, il n'y a rien de pire pour un homme que d'être conscient et de savoir que vous pouvez mourir à tout moment !

Sur cette pensée la peur lui tenailla les entrailles,

« Ne pense pas à cela ! NE PENSE PAS A CELA !!!!! Pense à la vie que tu aurais pu avoir, être aimé d'une femme et avoir des enfants, chose que tu n'auras jamais ! »

La panique s'empara de lui, il essaya de crier mais l'air lui manquait la tête lui tourner dangereusement.

Soudain un bruit caractéristique de galop retentit le jeune homme pensa délirer la fièvre lui monta à la tête, sa vision était brouillée pourtant il crut voir deux hommes habillés avec des plumes chevauchant des chevaux qui le regardait,

Edward ne savait pas s'il devenait complètement cinglé ou si c'était le fruit de son imagination mais il fit la première chose qui lui traversa l'esprit, c'était son dernier espoir il tendit la main en prononçant :

« Aidez-moi ! » Avant de sombrait dans l'inconscience.

**Niark ! Niark ! Oui mon sadisme est de retour alors que pensez-vous du premier chapitre ? Si vous avez des idées pour la suite n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part ! Laissez des reviews BISOUS !!!!!!!!**


	2. Chapitre 2

**Chapitre 2**

Edward Cullen ouvrit les yeux quelques heures plus tard combien de temps était-il resté inconscient ? Il l'ignorait, l'endroit ou il se trouvait à présent lui était totalement inconnu on aurait dit une espèce de tente, le jeune homme vit des peaux de différents animaux suspendu, il remarqua que sa jambe avait été également soignée pour la première fois il se sentit bien reposé au même moment une jeune femme entra elle tenait dans ses mains un bol,

Edward la contempla elle était d'une beauté à couper le souffle ses long cheveux noir lui recouvrait le dos, ses yeux étaient de la même couleur que sa chevelure, la jeune femme portait une espèce de tunique blanche comme de la neige ce qui d'ailleurs mettaient biens ses formes généreuses en valeurs, c'était la plus belle femme qu'il n'avait jamais vu, mais il vit dans son regard qu'elle avait peur.

Il lui fit un sourire pour tenter de la rassurer en essayant d'engager la conversation,

« Ou suis-je ? » Demanda-t-il

Mais la jeune femme resta muette en continuant à l'observer

« Tu ne comprends pas un mots de ce que je dis ? »

« …. »

Edward mit alors sa main sur sa poitrine en disant :

« Moi Edward et toi ? » En la désignant d'un geste

pour toute réponse la jeune femme s'agenouilla auprès de lui et commença à lui éponger la figure, avec une grande délicatesse,

Edward grimaça de douleur quand l'indienne commença à lui nettoyer la plaie qu'il avait sur la jambe, son visage perlait de sueur qu'elle essuya avec douceur pour la première fois leurs yeux se rencontrèrent,

le jeune homme put alors voir chaque trait de son magnifique visage quand sans prévenir elle se retourna pour partir,

sans trop savoir pourquoi il se mit à crier : « Non attend ! »

La jeune femme lui demanda : **« Tano ? Hoga ? » (1)**

Mais Edward ne comprit pas : « Moi pas comprendre toi »

Elle répéta donc sa question en désignant ses lèvres qui pour elle signifiait manger en espérant qu'il comprendrait,

Il sourit en refaisant les mêmes gestes : « Miam ! Miam ! Oui » En hochant la tête,

elle lui rendit son sourire en prononçant : **« Ha ! » (2)**

« Ha ! » Répéta Edward, mais la jeune femme avait disparu.

Pour revenir quelques instants plus tard avec un morceau de viande et du poisson c'est à ce moment précis qu'Edward réalisa à quel point il avait faim !

Il n'en fit qu'une bouchée de son modeste repas, une fois finit il tenta de se relever mais elle l'en empêcha :

**« Hiya ! Hiya ! HIYA !!!!!!!!!!! » (3)** En l'agrippant par les épaules pour le forçait à se rallonger

« Toi besoin repos ! » Quand ces mots franchirent les lèvres de la jeune femme ils se figèrent tous les deux,

elle prit peur et s'enfuit en courant

« NON !!!!!! Attend !!!!!!!!!!! » Cria Edward, en la voyant disparaitre il poussa un profond soupir, des questions sans réponses lui trottèrent dans la tête, ainsi elle comprenait un peu sa langue ? Pourquoi dans ce cas refusait-elle de communiquer avec lui ? Par peur ?

***

De son côte **Chenoa (4)** c'est ainsi que les membres de la tribu la surnommée à cause de la couleur de sa tunique, ne cessait de penser à cet homme le visage pâle que son frère **Shungmánituthánka (5)** avait sauvé d'une mort certaine, il avait quelque chose qui l'attirait chez lui pourtant son père adoptif le chef disait que les hommes blancs étaient des démons sans âme, et qu'il ne fallait jamais s'approcher d'eux !

Si elle n'était pas intervenue il serait mort, en le voyant la jeune femme avait réalisé qu'elle était comme lui : « Une visage pâle » Chenoa n'avait aucun souvenirs précis de son enfance tout ce dont elle se souvenait c'était qu'une nuit de pleine lune, elle errait seule en pleure et que les indiens l'avaient trouvé grelottante de froid et de peur le chef c'était alors prit d'affections pour elle avait décidé de l'adopter, parfois dans la nuit il lui arrivait de rêver d'une femme dont elle ignorait l'identité qui l'appelée « Bella » Mais Chenoa ne savait absolument pas ce que cela pouvait signifier.

Quelque chose en elle disait que cet homme blanc n'avait rien avoir avec la description de son père adoptif, la jeune femme l'avait bien vu dans ses yeux il était….Différent.

Chenoa était persuadé que le visage pâle était la clef à toutes ses réponses…

La jeune femme ferrait tout mais absolument tout son possible pour les connaître ! Même si pour cela elle devait bravée l'interdiction de son père adoptif !

Celle…De ne pas l'approchait !

**Coucou voilà un chapitre de plus ! Comme je ne suis pas là du 30 au 8 Janvier (Eh oui fêter le nouvel an avec son chéri ça ne se rate pas lol !) J'ai voulue poster le deuxième chapitre car je sais que vous êtes impatient de connaitre la suite ! N'est-ce pas ? C'est mon cadeau de Noël ! (En retard je sais).**

**Alors que pensez-vous du deuxième chapitre ? Laissez des reviews !!!!!!!!! Sur ce je vous dis à bientôt et BONNE ANNEE A TOUTES ET A TOUS !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**PS : J'utiliserais par moments quelques mots Sioux je vous en donne la signification :**

**(1) Tano = Viande**

**(1) Hoga= Poisson**

**(2) Ha= Oui**

**(3) Hoya= Non**

**(4) Il s'agit d'un prénom Sioux, mais vous aurez la signification plus tard**

**(5) Shungmánituthánka = Loup**

**Voilà au prochain chapitre ! Bisous !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **


	3. Chapitre 3

**Chapitre 3**

**Coucou me revoilà pour la suite ! Je ne vous ai pas trop manquée ? LOL ! Bonne lecture !**

Edward ne cessait de penser au beau visage angélique de la jeune femme qui avait prise soin de lui depuis son arrivé dans la tribu des Sioux son état c'était au fil des jours amélioré, le jeune homme se sentit en paix avec lui-même, jamais de sa vie il n'avait été aussi bien, un sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres, puis il finit par s'endormir.

Il se réveilla quelques heures plus tard quand il sentit une douce caresse contre son visage, ses yeux verts rencontrèrent un regard chocolaté, Edward sentit son cœur s'emballait dieu que cette femme était belle ! Ses cheveux envahirent son visage, le jeune homme fut enivré par son parfum, il sut alors qu'il était tombé amoureux d'elle à l'instant même ou il l'avait vu la première fois.

Edward lui sourit au même moment un homme entra dans le tipi son regard était sévère, à en juger par son apparence c'était un vrai colosse ! Le jeune homme était grand cheveux long et noir aux yeux marron.

Il posa son regard sur la jeune femme en faisant comme-ci Edward n'existait pas,

« Chenoa ! » Appela-t-il en l'attrapant par le bras pour la pousser dehors, en lançant un regard d'avertissement à Edward, la jeune femme eut juste le temps de se retournée avant de disparaître de son champ de vision.

Par ce qui venait de se passer, le jeune homme se sentit vraiment comme étant un étranger, il se passa la main dans les cheveux en disant :

« Eh bien on ne doit pas rigoler tous les jours avec lui ! » Il avait vu dans son regard qu'il n'avait pas intérêt à s'approcher de la jeune indienne, se n'était pas ce genre d'indien avec qui il fallait plaisanter !

Edward poussa un soupir de lassitude décidément les choses commençaient bien ! C'était décidé une fois qu'il serait complètement rétablit il s'en irait d'ici, c'était la meilleure chose à faire !

Pour les indiens il n'était qu'une bouche de plus à nourrir rien d'autre, sur cette pensée le jeune homme sentit son corps s'engourdir il avait besoin de bouger, cela faisait déjà plusieurs semaines qu'il était allongé au bon soin de la belle indienne, il tenta de se relever ce qui lui arracha un cri de douleur mais après mainte efforts il réussit à se mettre debout, Edward prit de vertiges ferma les yeux le temps que cette sensation désagréable disparaisse, il boitait certes mais au moins il pouvait marcher c'était déjà ça !

Il sortit l'air frais lui fit le plus grand bien tandis que des indiens et indiennes allaient et venaient devant lui en faisant comme-ci il n'existait pas en restant tout de même à bonne distance, Edward entendit des enfants rirent il tourna la tête pour les apercevoir dans une rivière en train de s'amuser cette vision le fit sourire quand son attention fut attiré par un chant mélodieux, qui donc possédé une voix aussi magnifique ? Piqué par la curiosité il décida de se laisser guidé par cette belle mélodie, quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de découvrir la jeune indienne assise en tailleur sa magnifique chevelure dans le vent Edward se délectait par ce qu'il voyait et ce qu'il entendait, elle avait vraiment une voix…Magnifique.

Le jeune homme s'assit en silence pour ne pas l'interrompre, même s'il ne comprenait pas, il ne put s'empêcher d'admettre que se chant avait un certain charme, quand la jeune femme termina Edward la complimenta :

« Vraiment…Magnifique »

La jeune femme ne sursauta absolument pas comme-ci elle avait déjà sentie sa présence à ses côtés, elle se retourna vers lui en le regardant dans les yeux un sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres en voyant son regard admiratif, quand Edward posa pour la première fois sa main sur l'épaule de la jeune femme en demandant :

« Chenoa ? »

Le jeune homme la sentie se raidir à ce contact mais elle vit dans son regard aucune mauvaise intention à son égard, la jeune femme hocha alors la tête positivement en posa la main sur son cœur :

« Ha Chenoa »

Au même moment le colosse qu'Edward avait vu tout à l'heure intervient en faisant de grand gestes dans sa direction en prononçant des paroles incompréhensibles il attrapa la jeune femme par le bras pour l'éloigner, mais celle-ci le retira vivement les traits de son visage se durcirent ce qui calma un peu le jeune homme, Edward ne put s'empêcher de la trouvait encore plus belle qu'à l'ordinaire au même moment Chenoa posa alors la main sur l'épaule de son frère comme pour tentait de le rassurer, l'indien leva les yeux au ciel avant de l'embrasser tendrement sur la joue en adressant un regard à Edward dont lui seul avait le secret, avant de partir.

Chenoa se retourna vers le jeune homme en lui faisant un regard d'excuse avant de s'en aller.

Le jeune homme la regarda s'éloigner, il n'avait désormais plus de doute concernant les intentions de cet indien, il cherchait à tout prit d'éloigner la jeune femme de lui, son regard n'était pas trompeur, il le détestait, en ayant également peur pour elle.

Mais jamais, jamais Edward ne lui ferait le moindre mal, il la défendrait s'il le fallait allant même mettre sa vie en péril pour elle, dorénavant le jeune homme devait avant tout se faire accepter par lui pour pouvoir approchait Chenoa, il savait évidement que se ne serait pas une tâche facile, mais qui ne tente rien n'a rien !

**Voilà encore un chapitre de plus ! Alors à votre avis que va-t-il se passer entre Edward et Shungmánituthánka ? Vont-ils finir par s'apprécier ? Laissez des reviews ! Bisous !**


	4. Chapitre 4

**Chapitre 4**

Edward fut réveillé en sursaut par des hurlements de terreur malgré sa blessure à la jambe il se releva d'un bond ! Que se passait-il ? Il sortit en toute hâte, il vit avec horreur que les Sioux étaient attaqués par une autre tribu indienne !

Le jeune homme fit la première chose qui lui passa par la tête, il attrapa une arme et se lança dans la bataille !

Tandis que des femmes et des enfants couraient dans tous les sens affolés Edward tua, assomma tous ceux qui osaient se mettre en travers de son chemin quand un hurlement persan retentit ses pensées furent aussitôt vers Chenoa.

« Chenoa ! » Hurla-t-il en accourant vers les cris, le jeune homme vit avec horreur Shungmánituthánka à terre un indien s'apprêtant à abréger ses souffrances,

« HOYA !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! » Hurla Chenoa en pleure

Sans réfléchir Edward bondit et avec une agilité surprenante lança sa hache qui se planta dans le dos de l'assaillant mais celui-ci eut encore la force de se retourner, le jeune homme l'acheva alors en lui fracassant le crâne, Edward venait de sauver la vie à Shungmánituthánka tandis que les attaquants prenaient la fuite.

Un hurlement de joie retentit dans toute la tribu des Sioux, pour la toute première fois Edward fut entouré les indiens lui donnèrent des encollades, d'autres le gratifièrent d'un sourire reconnaissant, parmi tous ces visages chaleureux le jeune homme en chercha un en particulier, mais ne le trouva nulle part ou donc était passé Chenoa ?

Un sentiment d'angoisse l'envahit soudain, son cœur battit la chamade quand quelques minutes plus tard il l'aperçut au loin qui lui souriait Edward se dirigea en toute hâte dans sa direction en demandant :

« Shungmánituthánka ? » Pour toute réponse la jeune femme lui prit la main et l'entraina à sa suite, ils pénétrèrent tous les deux dans le tipi du chaman de la tribu qui administrait les premiers soins aux blessés parmi eux étaient justement le frère de Chenoa, Edward hésita un instant, la jeune femme lui lança un regard d'encouragement, quand Shungmánituthánka ouvrit les yeux son regard se posa sur Edward les deux hommes s'observèrent quelques instants :

« **Pinamiya (1)** » Murmura le blessé Edward ne comprit pas quand l'indien fit une chose qui le surprit, il lui prit la main pour la posée sur son cœur, le jeune homme sut alors en cet instant que Shungmánituthánka l'accepté peut-être pas encore tout à fait mais c'était tout de même un bon début il était un peu rentré dans son estime désormais sa relation avec Chenoa serait plus facile, il pourrait en apprendre d'avantage sur elle et sur sa tribu.

Au soir le chef de la tribu avait décidé d'organiser une fête en son honneur les femmes lui avaient donné des vêtements de rechanges on lui avait même tatoué le visage, le « Visage pâle » Ressemblait maintenant à un guerrier.

Edward vit également la danse des indiens autour du feu il eut même le privilège d'y participer.

Le jeune homme se sentit pour la première fois de sa vie comme étant un vrai indien.

**Pinamiya (1) = Merci**

**Voilà encore un chapitre de plus ! Laissez des reviews pour me dire votre avis merci !**

**PS : Désolée si je mets du temps à poster la suite mais je ne suis pas beaucoup chez moi en ce moment voilà bisous au prochain chapitre !**


	5. Chapitre 5

**Chapitre 5**

Après la bataille Edward fut surnommé **« Chetán » **En langues Sioux cela signifié « Faucon » Car il était aussi agile que féroce, le jeune homme sentit une immense fierté l'envahir les Sioux lui avait fait un grand honneur en lui donnant ce nom.

Il n'avait plus rien d'un « Visage pâle » Désormais, les jours passèrent tandis que Shungmánituthánka se rétablissait lentement mais sûrement.

Une amitié était en train de se tisser entres les deux hommes depuis qu'Edward lui avait sauvé la vie, le frère de Chenoa était quelqu'un de très réputé dans la tribu en particulier de la fameuse chasse aux bisons, il promit à Edward de l'emmener une fois sa guérison totale, quand la jeune femme l'incita à la suivre.

Le jeune homme ne se fit pas prié et se laissa entraîné, Chenoa l'emmena près d'une rivière Edward aperçut au loin une pirogue, il ne se sentit tout d'un coup pas très rassuré :

« Euh…Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée ! » En tenta de dégager son bras

mais Chenoa ne fit pas attention à ses protestations et l'entraîna à sa suite en resserrant son étreinte elle l'incita à s'assoir, quand soudain un raton-laveur lui sauta dessus sur le coup de la surprise Edward bascula en arrière en manquant de tomber dans l'eau.

La jeune femme éclata de rire, tandis qu'Edward se releva tant bien que mal, Chenoa prit alors sa pagaie en faisant avancé la pirogue tout en douceur à la surface de l'eau, elle mit alors sa main en disant :

**« Mni(1) »**

« Mni » Répéta Edward, « Eau »

« Eau »

C'était la seconde fois que le jeune homme l'entendit parler dans sa langue, il hocha la tête positivement tandis que Chenoa esquissa un sourire, Edward ne put s'empêcher de lui demandait :

« Pourquoi refuses-tu de parler ma langue Chenoa ? »

A cette question la jeune femme détourna le regard, le jeune homme savait qu'elle avait comprise sa question,

« Chenoa » En posant sa main sur la sienne Edward s'attendait à ce qu'elle la retire mais la jeune femme n'en fit rien après quelques minutes de silence elle lui répondit :

« Moi comprendre langage à toi » Se fut tout ce qu'il réussit à en tirer Chenoa refusait d'en dire d'avantage pourquoi ? Edward ne comprenait pas qu'avait-elle à craindre ? Et surtout de lui ? Beaucoup de question lui trottèrent dans la tête, mais il fut tirer de ses pensées par un espèce de grognement quand soudain la jeune femme se mit à hurler :

**« Mathó !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!(2) » **En désignant d'une main tremblante ce qui se trouvait derrière Edward, le jeune homme se retourna brusquement et avant qu'il ne puisse faire le moindre geste ils se retrouvèrent tous les deux propulsaient dans l'eau, la pirogue fut briser sous le choc, Edward battit des bras pour remonter à la surface il respira une bonne bouffée d'air et chercha des yeux Chenoa, elle était nulle part !

« Chenoa !!!!!!!!!! » Appela-t-il à maintes reprises seul le bruit du courant lui répondit une panique s'empara de lui, soudain il l'aperçut inconsciente qui flottait à la surface malgré la fatigue qui le submergea, Edward nagea jusqu'à elle il l'enlaça par la taille tout en lui maintenant la tête hors de l'eau, le jeune homme tenta de nager jusqu'à la rive mais le courant fut trop fort il les emporta tous les deux Edward était à bout de forces quand un bruit assourdissant retentit cela ne signifiait qu'une seule et unique chose, une chute d'eau !

Il fit la première chose qui lui passa par la tête il resserra son étreinte autour de la taille de Chenoa en espérant, priant même qu'ils s'en sortiraient saine et sauve tous les deux.

***

Edward ouvrit les yeux quelques heures plus tard, il était étendu sur le dos trempé jusqu'aux os mais malgré tout vivant !

Il chercha des yeux Chenoa, la jeune femme était à quelques mètres de lui il rampa jusqu'à elle

« Chenoa ! » Cria-t-il en la prenant dans ses bras

« Chenoa ! » Répéta-t-il avec plus de conviction la jeune femme gémit en ouvrant doucement les yeux Edward sentit un immense soulagement l'envahir durant un moment le jeune homme avait vraiment cru que Chenoa avait rendue son dernier souffle, la jeune femme ayant reprise ses esprits demandant :

« Mathó ? »

Mais Edward ne comprenait pas, Chenoa dessina une silhouette sur le sol en répétant le mot Mathó, le jeune homme vit qu'il s'agissait d'un ours ainsi donc c'était lui le responsable de cet accident ! L'animal les avait fait basculé probablement parce qu'ils étaient sur son territoire de chasse sur cette pensée Edward esquissa un sourire en se souvenant d'un conseil qu'il avait lu dans un livre par hasard :

« _Pour faire passer le temps, je récapitule les conseils en tout genre qu'on m'a donnés en cas de rencontre avec un ours._

_Se transformer en tronc d'arbre, silencieux comme la souche._

_Ne pas y penser._

_Lui parler._

_Ne rien dire._

_Ne pas le regarder._

_Le regarder sans crainte car il attaque ceux qui ont peur._

_Frapper le sol avec son bâton._

_Ne pas faire le moindre bruit._

_Et surtout, surtout essayer de ne pas en rencontrer ! »_

Edward ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rires, un rire nerveux car en effet ils l'avaient vraiment échappé belle ! L'ours aurait pu les tuer tous les deux même un simple coup de patte suffisait.

**(1) Mni = eau**

**(2) Mathó = Ours**

**Coucou voilà un chapitre de plus vous ne vous attendiez pas à cela n'est-ce pas ? A partir de ce chapitre l'histoire sera un peu plus pimentée, je n'en dis pas plus je vous garde la surprise ! Je ne sais pas encore combien de chapitres comportera mon histoire, j'invente au fur et à mesure mais si vous avez des idées n'hésitez pas ! En attendant laissez des reviews !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **


	6. Chapitre 6

**Chapitre 6**

Chenoa leva les yeux au ciel en disant :

**« Wakinyanagli » (1)**

Edward suivit son regard en effet la couleur du ciel n'était pas belle à voir,

« Je l'avais bien dit que se n'était pas une bonne idée ! »

Tous les deux se dépêchèrent de trouver un abri avant que la tempête n'éclate Chenoa s'assit en tailleur et attendit lorsqu'Edward s'aperçut qu'elle frissonnait de froid il s'approcha d'elle et la prit dans ses bras tout en douceur la jeune femme n'opposa aucune résistance et se laissa aller contre son épaule, le jeune homme vit qu'elle s'était endormie tandis que les éclairs faisaient rage.

Soudain la jeune femme se mit à gesticuler dans tous les sens en gémissant dans son sommeil avant d'ouvrir les yeux ruisselants de larmes en poussant un hurlement.

« Chenoa ! » Lorsqu'elle réalisa enfin qu'elle était en sécurité dans les bras d'Edward, la jeune femme se calma :

« Chetán » Murmura-t-elle à plusieurs reprises en s'accrochant désespérément à lui de peur qu'il ne disparaisse, quand ses tremblements cessèrent le jeune homme lui prit le menton entre les mains ils se regardèrent dans les yeux,

« Chenoa » Edward approcha doucement son visage de celui de la jeune femme et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes elle répondit à son baisé le jeune homme l'enlaça avec passion caressant chaque parcelles de son corps il l'allongea au sol la jeune femme l'attira à elle au bout de quelques minutes ils se retrouvèrent nue le jeune homme était en admiration devant la beauté de ce corps elle était vraiment magnifique il caressa avec une grande délicatesse sa poitrine ce qui lui arracha des gémissements de plaisir sa main descendit doucement vers son intimité Edward vit dans ses yeux qu'elle était au bord de l'extase il se plaça ensuite entre ses jambes guettant la moindre réaction de sa part, Chenoa lui fit un sourire encourageant Edward la pénétra mais il sentit de la résistance, il vit la jeune femme se crisper en faisant une grimace de douleur il comprit que pour elle s'était la première fois il attendit quelques secondes le temps que Chenoa s'habitue à sa présence en elle, quand la douleur laissa place au plaisir la sueur perlait leur front on entendait plus que des gémissements et des cris de jouissance ils ne s'arrêtèrent qu'au bord de l'épuisement pour finir par s'endormir enlacé dans les bras de l'un et de l'autre.

***

Edward ouvrit les yeux le lendemain matin il vit la jeune femme qui dormait à ses côtés en cet instant il se sentit comme étant l'homme le plus heureux de la terre, il aimait Chenoa il se sentait proche d'elle comme il ne l'avait jamais été auparavant.

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux ils se sourirent, la jeune femme n'avait plus cette panique de la veille, Chenoa était redevenue celle qu'elle était habituellement, souriante pleine de vie, Edward n'avait aucune idée ce qui lui avait fait peur, il jugea préférable de ne pas aborder le sujet maintenant ne voulant pas gâcher l'instant présent il lui demanderait des explications plus tard pour l'heure Chenoa décida de prendre un bain matinal et incita Edward à en faire de même Edward profita de ce moment pour s'instruire d'avantage dans le langage de sa tribu il apprit le noms de différents animaux qui venaient se désaltérer ou encore la signification des prénoms c'est là qu'il sut que Chenoa voulait dire : « Colombe Blanche » Il trouvait d'ailleurs que cela lui convenait parfaitement à cause de la couleur de sa tunique.

Ils rebroussèrent chemin la tribu des Sioux se trouvait de l'autre côté de la rivière quand Edward perçut une agitation plutôt inattendue les indiens accoururent dans leur direction en prenant Chenoa par la main, ils ne semblèrent même pas avoir remarqué leur absence

**« Wakiza ! » (2) **Crièrent-ils Edward vit que la jeune femme écarquilla les yeux de surprise quand un indien d'une beauté surprenante la rejoignit en l'enlaçant sans ménagement, Chetán sentit une pointe de jalousie montée en lui qui était-il ? Quand il releva les yeux il vit une chose qui lui martela la poitrine Chenoa était en train de l'embrasser, en cet instant Edward se sentit trahit, il ne put en supporter d'avantage et il s'éclipsa quand la jeune femme se retourna dans sa direction et perdit son sourire en le voyant partir elle l'appela mais il fit semblant de ne pas l'entendre.

Ce qui n'échappa pas aux yeux de Shungmánituthánka.

**(1)** **Wakinyanagli = Orage**

**(2) Wakiza = Guerrier déterminé**

**Et voilà encore un chapitre de plus j'espère que mon histoire vous plait toujours autant en attendant la suite laissez des reviews !!!!!!! **


	7. Chapitre 7

**Chapitre 7**

Edward bouillonnait de rage comment avait-elle osée lui faire ça ?! Après la nuit qu'ils avaient passé ensembles !

Qui était ce maudit Wakiza ?! Il n'en savait rien et ne souhaiter pas savoir ! Même si le fait d'être avec Chenoa était de courte durée il avait au moins apprit à parler couramment le Sioux et pour cela il la remerciait.

Quand il sentit une présence à ses côtés Shungmánituthánka était là il s'assit mais Edward resta silencieux se fut l'indien qui brisa le silence :

« Chenoa ? Tu l'aimes n'est-ce pas ? »

« …. »

« Chetán ? »

Mais il resta enfermé dans son mutisme

« Il faut que tu saches qu'elle n'a pas toujours était une indienne il y a longtemps alors que je revenais d'un voyage en solitaire je suis passé par une petite maison qui été en feu croyant qu'elle était vide je rebroussais chemin lorsque j'entendis des petits gémissements comme-ci quelqu'un pleuré.

Je me suis approché prudemment c'est là que j'ai aperçus Chenoa tremblante de peur couverte de suie ses parents avait été tué elle fut la seule à avoir échappée aux flammes son vrai nom c'est Bella.

Après cette tragédie j'ai décidée de la ramener dans notre tribu car seule elle ne survivrait pas notre chef la toute de suite adopté c'est pour cela qu'elle me considère comme son frère »

Edward ne sut quoi répondre il avait la gorge nouée par l'émotion,

Tandis qu'il continuait : « Je sais que Chenoa t'aime Chetán mais Wakiza et son mari elle a enfin trouvé le bonheur auprès de lui il est revenu d'une guerre contre une autre tribu ennemie de la notre, je te demande une faveur ne gâche pas tout elle a assez souffert comme ça dans sa jeunesse alors si tu lui fais le moindre mal je te tuerais de mes propres mains ! » Il s'en alla le laissant complètement éberlué.

Edward comprenait mieux le comportement de Shungmánituthánka et Chenoa à son égard mais son attitude était inacceptable.

Tandis qu'une chasse au bison était organisée il décida d'y participer histoire de se changer les idées, mais il manqua de se faire tuer à maintes reprises car ses pensées étaient vers la jeune femme.

« Tu veux te faire tué ou quoi ?! » Hurla Shungmánituthánka

« Je…Excuse-moi Shungmánituthánka »

C'était décidé il devait parler à Chenoa coûte que coûte !

**Une petite review ?**


	8. Chapitre 8

**Chapitre 8**

Au retour Edward partit directement voir Chenoa il la trouva assise près de la rivière,

Il ne put s'empêcher de dire :

« Bonjour Bella ! »

La jeune femme sursauta brusquement en se retournant violement dans sa direction, il vit à ses yeux qu'elle avait beaucoup pleurés

« Je sais tout sur toi Shungmánituthánka m'a raconté » Dit-il d'une voix hésitante, à sa grande surprise la jeune femme accourue en se refugiant dans ses bras en pleure

« Oh Chetán si tu savais comme je m'en veux, je t'en supplie pardonnes-moi, ne me laisses pas ! Je t'aime ! »

Edward ne savait plus quoi pensé aux paroles qu'elle venait de prononcer, mais la jeune femme semblait sincère il resserra son étreinte et pour la seconde fois l'embrassa, Bella était sûre à présent c'était Edward qu'elle aimait et non Wakiza, elle l'enlaça amoureusement ils approfondirent leur baisé, quand soudain le jeune homme fut projeté au sol avec une violence inouï

« CHETAN !!!!!!!!!!!! » Hurla Chenoa tandis que Wakiza essayait de le poignarder !

La jeune femme essaya de le résonner :

« Wakiza arrête ! » Mais l'indien la repoussa les deux hommes continuèrent de lutter au même moment une flèche se planta dans la poitrine de Wakiza et il s'écroula mort Shungmánituthánka accourut quelques secondes plus tard avec son arc à la main

« Tu as…Tu as tué Wakiza ! » Cria Chenoa

« Un des nôtres ! »

« Je savais qu'un moment donné il s'attaquerait à Chetán, il faut vraiment être aveugle pour ne pas voir que vous, vous aimiez tous les deux depuis qu'il est arrivé dans notre tribu vous ne cessiez de vous tourner autour » Se fut la seule chose qu'il eut à dire pour sa défense,

quelques heures plus tard la sentence tomba comme il fallait s'y attendre Shungmánituthánka fut banni de la tribu pour une durée indéterminée et Wakiza enterré.

« NON !!!!!!!!! » S'écria Chenoa, « C'est injuste ! »

Shungmánituthánka répondit : « Les esprits en ont décidés ainsi, mais une chose me rend heureux c'est le fait que tu sois avec Chetán je me suis trompé sur le compte de Wakiza » Il lui fit un bisou sur le front comme il avait l'habitude de faire avant de se tourner vers Edward pour lui faire également ses adieux

« Prends-bien soin d'elle Chetán »

« Tu peux compter sur moi ! » En lui souriant chaleureusement

« Je l'espère bien ! » Puis il s'en alla, Chenoa le regarda partir et ne put se retenir d'avantage elle se mit à hurler dans sa direction en accourant vers lui pour le serrait une dernière fois dans ses bras, ses yeux étaient inondé de larmes Shungmánituthánka répondit à son étreinte,

« Soignes-toi bien petite sœur ! » En disant ces mots il la relâcha brusquement sinon les adieux seraient encore plus difficiles il partit sans un regard en arrière.

***

Quelques jours plus tard la cérémonie du mariage fut célébrée alors qu'Edward s'apprêtait à embrasser Chenoa un « BIP !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! » Retentit le jeune homme fit taire son réveil avec le coup de poing et il ouvrit les yeux encore une nuit ou il avait rêvé de la belle indienne qui était arrivé quelques jours plus tôt dans son lycée et la meilleure de toute dans sa classe ! Sur cette pensée il fila dans la salle de bain quand il vit son reflet dans le miroir il ne put s'empêcher de s'admirait tout en pensant à la femme de ses rêves, après s'être lavé, habillé et coiffé il fonça à toute allure vers le lieu de son premier cours de la journée en se disant que bientôt il sortirait avec la plus belle fille de son établissement, sur cette pensée il esquissa un sourire,

Eh oui que voulez-vous pour séduire la belle de notre cœur il faut se conduire en vrai gentleman et arrivé à l'heure oui bon c'est vrai que se n'est pas toujours le cas mais chut ! Se sera un secret entre nous !

**FIN !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Oui c'est la fin de mon histoire comme vous avez pu le constater j'ai décidée de la faire courte en tout cas j'espère qu'elle vous a plut gros bisous à vous et laissez des reviews !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Tchao !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


End file.
